Growing up Weasley
by happyendings55
Summary: A story about George and Discordia's children and how they fared growing up as Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1: Fred

_**Author's Note: Well here it is, the first chapter of my 'sequel' story to Winning Five Dates with George Weasley. I hope you all like where I went with this even though it is not a true 'sequel.' **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

**FRED: TWIN ONE, AKA THE OLDEST**

"Fred! Get down here now, we're running late!"

I heard my mother shout from somewhere in our exceptionally large house. She was yelling because we were running late for the train back to school. I'm pretty certain she would kill us if we missed the train for Roxanne and Chloe's first year at Hogwarts.

"Fred Draco Weasley, if you don't hurry up, then I'm going to murder you!"

My mother is a bit theatrical. Probably has something to do with being a Malfoy. All of my Malfoy cousins were overly dramatic, well, except for Scorpius.

I hurriedly grabbed my trunk and heaved it to the door. My owl was already downstairs with the other pets. As I opened the door to leave my room, I bumped into my twin, Lee, as he was headed back for something.

"Better hurry, Mum's looking to hex us all," he mentioned, "She's already angry I had to come back up here."

She yelled something again and I said, "Bloody hell that woman is mental!" I hadn't heard our dad shout once the entire morning. It might have something to do with my mother being a liaison between the British Ministry and the Greek one while Dad was a joke shop owner. Obviously Mum's a little more high-strung.

I made my way down to the grand entrance hall of our home, Weasley Hall. Well it would be grand if we weren't such a non-proper family. We get that from the Weasley side of the family. I know this because my great uncle Lucius tells me it every Christmas Eve, then he comments on my red hair. It's been this way for all sixteen years of my life.

"I'm glad you could finally make it down here," Hazelle, one of my younger sisters, drawled. My sister was a strawberry blonde female version of my uncle Draco. She even had his stuck up attitude. I wanted to hex her every time she opened her mouth.

"Hazelle, leave Fred alone," Dad said as he came into the entrance hall dodging the toys, trunks, and pet cages. He doesn't fool me. Hazelle is his princess and he was devastated when she ended up in Slytherin at school, but he got over it because she's brilliant. Dad was so proud even though we know that he wasn't that excited about school when he went. He and my uncle Fred (who is dead) left school early and started Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (or as we all call it, Triple W).

"George! Is Fred in there yet?" I heard my mother ask from the kitchen. She was most likely gathering the mini banquet that Lacey, our oldest house elf, made for the train ride.

"Yes, he's in here. I'm going to start loading the trunks and stuff into the cars," Dad answered her. Good job Dad, avoid the mental woman at all costs. If she weren't my mother, I would be doing that too.

Once Dad had left, Lee rejoined us, and I kept Hazelle's attention as he slipped trick bogeys into her trunk. My grandmum Weasley constantly told Lee and me that we were our dad and Uncle Fred all over again. I think it was a good omen that we were born on April Fool's Day just the same as Dad and Uncle Fred. Grandmum agreed that we were the same as Dad and Uncle Fred although she did not think it was necessarily a good omen. Once Lee was back at my side, we started whispering about how we couldn't wait for Hazelle to find our 'gift.'

That's when my mother finally made it into the entrance hall. Our youngest twin sisters, the new first years, Chloe and Roxanne, were holding either one of her hands. At the train station, neither of them would be doing that.

"Everything's ready, the cars are just waiting for us," Dad came back in and told Mum. She nodded her head, gave us all a stern look and made a motion with her hand that instructed us out to the cars. We always went to King's Cross by flying car. Apparently sometime after my mum and dad got married, my grandfather Malfoy decided to help my granddad Weasley create a perfect flying car. To make what would be a long story short, we now have Weasley-Malfoy Stratus Cars. They're bloody useful because even when we're running late, we still manage to get there on time. It made me wonder why on earth Mum even cares if we're running late.

The flight is uneventful as it usually is. Lee and I talked about our strategies for Quidditch. Our entire House team is part of our family. Well okay, technically Savannah wasn't family, but she is my dad's goddaughter, so in our eyes she is. Plus, she and my cousin, James, have been doing things they shouldn't be for quite some time now. They started dating my fourth year and this was my sixth, so obviously they've shagged.

Inside the station, we managed to discreetly make it to the barrier to enter Platform 9 ¾ unnoticed by the Muggles. This is a success because there are seven of us kids. Once on the platform, we find all the rest of our family. This isn't hard because half of the students at Hogwarts are our family. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but a large amount of them are. It's always funny to see my Weasley family (which is huge) and my Malfoy family (which is Uncle Draco, Aunt Astoria, and Scorpius) standing together as if it happened by accident. Actually my Malfoy family was slightly bigger than that, but most of them live in Greece. The only Malfoys that lived here were the ones that my uncle Harry called evil sods.

My mother ran over to Uncle Draco and placed a hasty kiss on his cheek. At the same time, Hazelle quickly went to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius was a nice bloke but his best mate, darling Hazelle, was a right foul git. They started whispering very animated to one another. Dad, Lee, and I just watched as they did so. Dad and Uncle Draco only get along for Mum. The thing is that he's not really our uncle because he's her cousin, but he's so much older than us that we have always known him as Uncle Draco. Also, Mum and he are best friends along with being cousins. She's Scorpius's godmother.

"Can't wait until they find the bogeys," Lee whispered as we watched Hazelle talk to Scorpius. They were Mum and Uncle Draco all over again when it came to being best friends, or at least that's what Dad told me. It helped that they were in the same House. I agreed with him. We would probably get Howlers when Hazelle found them and wrote home, but it was worth it.

"You two look like you're up to no good," Louis, our Uncle Bill's son, said as he came up to us.

"That's because we are," Lee informed him. Louis rolled his eyes. Louis's mother was part Veela and as such he got her bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked more like the Malfoys than any of us did, and we have a Malfoy for a mother.

"What did you two do now?" He asked.

"Put some trick bogeys in her trunk on her favorite Slytherin scarf," Lee told him. Louis laughed with us then. Not many of our cousins were fond of Hazelle. We think it had something to do with her smarmy attitude.

"Hey are you two going to be ready for early training sessions?" James asked as he hauled Lily's trunk onto the train for her.

"Yes fearless leader," Lee started.

"We will be ready," I finished. When he was out of earshot, "He graduates this year, right?" James was alright, but he was crazy when it came to Quidditch. Don't get me wrong, it's important to me, but James lived for it. I guess it came from being Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's son. However, Albus, his brother, is the Seeker on the team and not at all crazy like him. Al was actually one of mine and Lee's favorite people.

We greeted each one of our aunts and uncles. Lee and I were constantly told how we remind everyone of my father and Uncle Fred when they were teenagers. Dad kept saying that we weren't allowed to drop out of school. Lee and I laughed at that. As if we would want to drop out of school. We weren't brilliant like Hazelle or Rose, but we were smart enough (if it was something that could help us get into trouble).

When the scarlet engine made its call for us to get on or be left at the station forever, Lee and I said goodbye to Mum and Dad.

"Can we try and keep it under a hundred detentions this year?" Mum asked as she hugged us both. Lee and I would have ducked away from her arms, but we were certain that since everyone else received the same treatment we didn't care if our mum hugged us.

We smiled and said, "Mum it's not our fault the professors don't recognize our foolery as brilliance." She shook her head in defeat.

"You know that it's your fault for having kids with Weasley. They wouldn't be like this otherwise," Uncle Draco said as he handed each of us a galleon. He always gave us a galleon at the beginning of term. Also, I knew he found Lee and I rather brilliant. He once told Lee and I in secrecy that he thought our father and his twin were brilliant.

"Don't spend it at your father's shop in Hogsmeade," he instructed.

"Like I make my own children pay for stuff," my dad announced as he made his way back to us.

"Don't listen to him Uncle Draco. We pay, just not with money. He makes us do whatever amount we spend in the shop's worth of work at the Burrow," Killian, our youngest brother, chimed.

"A little de-gnoming of a garden never hurt anyone," Dad told him as he gave him a clap on the back, "Now to the train with the lot of you. I'm not flying anyone to Scotland just because they didn't make it." I watched as he gave Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron a look. I always wondered what that look meant. Dad did it every time he said he wasn't flying anyone to Scotland because they missed the train.

We hurriedly made our way to the train and split up as per usual. Lee and I made our way to a compartment that had Louis, Rose, and Al already in it.

We played Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap until Rose and Al left for the Prefects' cabin. Rose was the sixth year Prefect for Ravenclaw while Al was the same for Gryffindor. My family was spread out into three of the four Houses. We had Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. My dad would have preferred if none of us kids would have been in Slytherin, but Hazelle and Killian were more like Mum than him. She didn't go to Hogwarts because she grew up in Greece, but the school she went to was founded by Hogwarts graduates. They had Houses like ours and she was the equivalent of Slytherin there. I don't see what's so wrong with being in Slytherin, but Dad always tells us stories from when he was in school. Apparently Slytherins and Gryffindors were not supposed to get along. Nowadays that just wasn't true. I mean I didn't always get along with my sister and brother, but I didn't despise them.

When Rose and Al came back to our compartment, we knew that the train would be nearing the castle soon. Lee and I quickly grabbed our robes and changed.

When the train halted, we made our way to the carriages. Dad told us about how Uncle Harry had discovered that the carriages are actually pulled by thestrals. It wasn't until Uncle Harry had witnessed a peer's death that he could see them.

Al, Rose, Louis, Lee, and I grabbed a carriage for ourselves once we had made sure that Roxanne and Chloe made it onto the boats with Hagrid.

"Which House do you reckon they'll end up in?" Al asked us.

"We don't know where they'll end up," I started to say and Lee finished, "But Dad's hoping they end up in Gryffindor. He keeps saying that two kids in Slytherin is two kids too many."

"You know, Slytherins are pains in the arse, but they're not what the House used to be when our parents were kids," Rose stated in her know-it-all way. She gets that from Aunt Hermione. That woman is more mental than my mum. When Rose talked like this we usually ignored it. Lee and I liked to joke that her hair is so big because there wasn't enough room in her head for her brain. We got in trouble when we were four because we tried to cut her hair to see if it was true. That was the first time Grandmum admitted out loud that we were bloody Dad and Uncle Fred all over again and sent here to try her patience. Well with a title like that, we had to live up to it.

"They might not even end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin. I mean, there's a few of us in Ravenclaw," Rose said proudly because she was one of those kids. Lee and I snorted. Neither Roxanne nor Chloe would end up in Ravenclaw. Our family was strictly Slytherin or Gryffindor; there was no in-between. Rose made a face at us for scoffing at her, but we didn't care. She was one of our best mates, but sometimes she was just too much like Aunt Hermione.

We left the carriages and entered the Great Hall. Rose left us to sit at her own table. Ulric, our brother between Hazelle and Killian in age, joined us at the Gryffindor one. He was amazed by the carriage rides. He hadn't gotten used to them yet, since this was only his third year at Hogwarts.

"How come you never told me about the carriages?" He asked.

"Because no one told us…"

"About them," I finished Lee's sentence. We were always doing that. It was part of being twins.

I looked up at the staff table. McGonagall sat in the center. Flitwick, Hagrid, and some of the teachers that were around in my dad's years were to her right. Newer professors like Neville Longbottom, Uncle Bill, and Professor Nott were on her left.

"Look they're bringing in the wee firsties," Lee said to me as he pointed at the line of small children headed to the front of the Hall. Professor Dobbs, the Transfiguration professor, brought forth the stool and Sorting Hat. It sang its little song about the four Houses and then the Sorting was underway.

"Chloe Weasley!" Professor Dobbs called out, and I watched as my youngest sister with her head held high walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and was there a few minutes before announcing Slytherin as her new House.

"Dad's going to be upset to know that we're four to three now," Lee echoed my thoughts. Roxanne hadn't been called yet, but if Chloe was a Slytherin, she would be too.

"Lorcan Weasley!" Our cousin was called next. The hat barely touched his head as it told the room he would be a Ravenclaw. Lysander, his twin, joined him at that table shortly.

"Roxanne Weasley!" Our final sister was making her way up to the stool. Lee and I just waited for the inevitable as the hat sat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted out. Lee and I looked at one another. Much like us, Chloe and Roxanne had never been separated a day in their lives. Roxanne got off the stool, looked longingly at the Slytherin table, and then made her way to us.

"At least Dad will be happy," I said to Lee.

"Yes, but they won't be," Ulric chimed in as Roxanne sullenly sat down next to him.

"I hate this place," she huffed. I felt for her. Lee and I would be just as devastated if this had happened to us.

"Don't worry Rox, you'll still see Chloe," Lee and I offered. She sniffed. She didn't have long to sulk because soon the tables filled with food and we were devouring everything in sight. I knew she wanted to just push her food around on her plate, but it smelled so good that she had to eat it. That was the thing about Hogwarts' food. You always wanted to eat it, no matter the mood.

At the end of the feast, Hazelle brought Chloe over to say goodnight to Roxanne. Lee and I were shocked by this because Hazelle is usually so self-serving. The girls hugged and made sniffling noises, but were soon ushered by the Prefects to their respective common rooms. Roxanne cried the whole way to Gryffindor Tower.

"It'll be fine…"

"…you still have us," Lee finished my assurance to our younger sister. The Prefects showed her to her dorm. Reluctantly she went.

"Well mate, I think some sleep would do us good," Lee suggested and I agreed. We made our way to the sixth year boys' dorms. As usual our beds were next to one another. We quickly changed into nightclothes and fell into our beds.

I couldn't sleep and wondered what I would have done in Roxanne's place. The idea was just too much. I resolved to write Mum and Dad a letter tomorrow. Surely Hazelle had already done so, but I think they should know my concerns. I mean I was a twin and Hazelle wasn't so that gave me a better understanding of Roxanne's feelings.

"Fred, you up?" I heard Al's voice from the other side of my curtain.

"Yes," I answered. Lee would be asleep so Al didn't even bother asking him. It was funny how Al fit in with Lee and I so well. Dad said that he was our Lee Jordan. Lee and I knew that Lee Jordan, the person who Lee was named for, was Dad and Uncle Fred's best mate in school. We also knew he was the person that kept Dad from losing it after Uncle Fred died.

"Bloody awful luck for Rox and Chloe, huh?" Al asked. That was the thing about my cousin; he was just like his dad. Uncle Harry was one of the nicest blokes I knew, and Al wasn't far behind him. He was always concerned for others.

"Yeah I don't know how Chloe is, but Rox is taking it hard," I told him. We sat quietly for a few moments before he started to snore lightly.

I really hoped that Roxanne was better tomorrow after classes. If she had a few with Chloe and they sat together at dinner, then she might feel okay with being in separate Houses. Maybe I would talk to Uncle Bill about it. He might know what to do.

The next morning happened in a haze. Lee and I never got up earlier than ten minutes before breakfast was served in the Great Hall. We quickly got our robes on and headed through the portrait hole.

At breakfast, we were given our timetables and seeing as how I'd earned five OWLs; those were the only classes I had to attend. That left Lee and I with a free period this morning.

"Excellent," I heard Lee say as he noticed said free period.

"Studies won't get in the way of pranks and Quidditch," I told him. The few classes we still had were ones that helped with our troublesome nature. Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy were the combination to better laughing. At least that was how Lee and I felt about it.

"I think this year we should send Mum one of the suits of armor," I suggested to Lee. Every year since we started, we sent home something of Hogwarts to our Mum. She never went here and we thought she should at least see some pieces of it. Our first year, we sent her a toilet seat. She sent us back a Howler and the promise that Dad would be talking to us at holidays. We got home, and Dad just talked about how in his third year he and Uncle Fred promised Aunt Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat. Mum was pretty miffed that he didn't yell at and lecture us. She swiftly Flooed our Grandmum, and she yelled at all three of us.

"Fred, I want to go home," I heard a small voice say. Roxanne was standing next to me, holding her timetable and looking on the verge of tears.

"Cheer up mate, we'll fix this," Lee said as he led her to the Slytherin table. They looked confused, but understood when Lee left Roxanne sitting next to Chloe.

"I think they'll be better in a couple of days when they realize that they are still in the same castle," he said. Those were my thoughts exactly. I still wanted to write Mum and Dad about it.

"Fred and Lee!" A shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. Hazelle discovered the trick bogeys then. I turned to see her holding a silver and green scarf completely covered in bogeys. Lee and I busted into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Chloe

**Chapter 2**

**CHLOE: TWIN TWO OF SET TWO, AKA THE YOUNGEST**

The first two weeks at Hogwarts were interesting. Roxanne and I had two classes together. I saw her four out of five days in said classes and we always sat together. It had taken awhile, but I think we were finally used to not sharing a room. It had been hard at first. I expected to wake up and see her sleeping in the bed next to mine. Both Fred and Hazelle had written home to tell Mum and Dad about what had happened. Mum had written us to tell us that we would be okay. Dad told us that just because we were in different Houses it didn't mean that we were going to lose what made us twins. I guess it was reassuring to see Dad write that. He had been a twin once so he knew what he was talking about, we think. Once, he told me that he still talked to Uncle Fred in his head sometimes and because he knew what Uncle Fred would say they still had their twin connection even in death. I think knowing that made me less heartbroken than Roxanne was. Dad told me, because there was only one other time that Roxanne and I had been separated. Roxanne was in Mungo's after an accident with a broom and she doesn't remember it much, but I remember how awful our room felt without her in it. It was during that time that Dad told me about his conversations with our dead uncle. Even though it was slightly morose, it gave me comfort.

"The Goblin Revolt of…" was all I heard as Professor Binns droned on and on about something in history. The rest of the class was asleep and I couldn't blame them. When you're listening to an ancient ghost talk in some ridiculous voice, you tend to lose focus on staying awake. I was only awake because I had a lot on my mind. My older sister, Hazelle, was being even more obnoxious than she usually was and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Hazelle has this attitude that she was Merlin's gift to magic and well that just wasn't true. Dad constantly talked about how she was too much like my Uncle Draco for her own good. It was true, but Dad's complaining was only half of how he felt. We knew that Hazelle was his princess because she was the only one who got all of the Weasley genes. She had strawberry blonde hair and his hazel eyes. That's is why she's Hazelle and I'm Chloe. Although being Chloe was not as bad as having Lily, James, or Albus's names. I mean they're all named after dead people and I'm not. I have to be thankful for that.

"Chloe?"

I turned my head in the direction of the question. Iris Zabini was standing there with her bag all set as if to leave. I must have missed the signal for class's ending in all my thoughts. It was the end of this long Monday. I was so glad. I had two essays to write and a star chart to draw. The library was my destination. Roxanne would be meeting me there.

The library was almost completely empty except for Rose. She's always here. We don't think she sleeps in Ravenclaw tower, ever.

"Hi Chloe, are you here to study?" She quietly greeted. I nodded my head as I took a table a few away from her. I didn't ask her to sit with me for two reasons. One was that she was a sixth year and wouldn't sit with me anyway and two was that this was mine and Roxanne's time. We did homework together.

"Are we going to work on next week's Potions essay or next week's Transfiguration essay?" Roxanne asked as she took a seat across from me. I looked at her and thought about how if it weren't for the Gryffindor crest and tie she would be my mirror image. It was so weird to see her in clothes that didn't exactly match mine. She sighed because she most likely had the same thoughts as me.

"Potions essay," we said at exactly the same time. It took a moment, but we softly giggled and everything was back to normal. It was just like we were back at home in Weasley Hall at the table in the kitchen. That was where Mum used to home school us on some basic magic controlling techniques.

Hours passed and we headed to dinner. Tonight it was my turn to sit at the Gryffindor table with her. I was excited by this because I hadn't really made any Slytherin friends. Here, I got to sit close to my older brothers and cousins. Half of Gryffindor was my family. Well maybe not half, but definitely a lot of them.

"Hey there you two!" Ulric called out as we entered the Great Hall. We joined him and Helen Thomas at the center of the table. Dinner was one of my favorite times. The castle was my second favorite place in the world. The first was our home. My family is really important to me.

"You're cousin is staring at me," Rose said as she sat down at the table with us. Fred and Lee followed behind her with Al and Louis.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne and I asked simultaneously. Rose looked at us and then looked over to the Slytherin table.

"I mean that your cousin is looking at me," she said as she gestured to Scorpius. Rose was right he was looking at her a little bit. I wondered why that was. I'd talk to him later. Scorpius didn't care about being seen talking to his first-year cousin. If Hazelle didn't look like Dad so much I would think she was Uncle Draco's daughter and Scorpius was our brother. He had more of a temperament like us. Dad liked him even though he would never admit that to Uncle Draco.

I looked back over to my House's table and saw that Hazelle had joined Scorpius and they were whispering fiercely. I wondered what that was about because Scorpius and Hazelle never acted like that.

"Hazelle was probably just talking about you like the smarmy brat she is, and he looked up to see if you were over here," Ulric said to Rose. She nodded her head reluctantly.

"That's not fair. We all know that Scorpius is nicer than Hazelle could ever be," I interjected and they agreed with me.

"I know, sometimes I wish Uncle Draco would just take her permanently," Lee said to the table. We laughed, but knew that would never happen. Dad would be so mad if he heard us talking that way. I loved Hazelle because she was my sister, but she really was mean.

When dinner ended I walked down to the dungeons without Roxanne. It was always the saddest part of the day. I always got over being split up by the time I got into bed at night, but that walk to the dungeons alone, it was bloody brutal. I heard soft footsteps and heated whispering behind me.

I turned around and found that Hazelle and Scorpius were not too far behind. I had never seen them act like this. I would ask Scorpius about it when Hazelle went to bed. She was always in bed by ten-thirty.

"Hey Chloe!" I heard a voice call to me as I entered the common room. I look up to find Iris waving me over to her. She wasn't my best mate like Rox, but she was a good friend. My uncle Draco was friends with her dad in school, so we've known each other since before the whole Sorting fiasco. I enjoyed her company. She chattered away about something in Defense, and I barely listened. I was too busy watching my sister and cousin. They were still arguing from what I could tell.

At ten-thirty when Hazelle made her way to the girls' dormitory, I headed over to my older cousin. He looked at me and smiled. He looked a lot like his dad.

"Hey Chloe," he said, and I remembered how much he's not like his dad. I don't think I've ever seen Uncle Draco actually smile. He smirks a lot. I don't think he ever learned how to smile.

"Hi," I responded lamely. I was not sure how you start out a conversation that asks why someone's fighting with your sister.

"How're your classes? You know if you need help, you can ask?" He questioned me, and I nodded.

"They're good," I started and then blurted, "What's wrong with you and Hazelle?" That was real subtle. I'm glad I learned how to get people to give me information without being obvious.

"She's just mad that I fancy someone," he told me in a really shy kind of way. I look at him surprised. I'm not sure why I was surprised. Scorpius was sixteen. Fancying someone was what teenagers do at that age. I was eleven and I knew that.

"Why would she be mad? She's your cousin it's not like she fancies you," I wondered aloud. He gave me a funny look and I said, "Right?" I hoped she didn't fancy him. Hazelle was odd as it was.

"No, she doesn't," he laughed and then continued, "She's mad about who I fancy. I guess this girl isn't good enough for me. At least that is what Hazelle thinks, but she's two years younger than me. She doesn't really know who is best for me."

"Oh," I answered, and tried to figure out who Hazelle hated enough to think that she wasn't good enough for Scorpius. Then it hit me; he was looking at Rose. He liked my Weasley cousin. I should've found that weird, but I didn't. I kind of thought that Rose and Scorpius would be cool, well they would be, if Hazelle weren't such a smarmy prat. I was not sure what to do with this information, so I filed it away for the moment. Scorpius might've been upset that I knew. He was having enough trouble with my mental sister; I didn't want to add to it.

I hated mornings. It was one of the tiny differences between Roxanne and me. She could get up the moment the alarm went off, but me, I had to lie in bed at least another twenty minutes before I even attempted to move. My mother said that was my father's influence. I didn't care whose influence it was, I still didn't want to bloody wake up when the alarm buzzed.

I woke up twenty minutes later. I quickly showered, dressed, grabbed my school things, and left the dungeons. I got to the Great Hall and noticed that Scorpius and Hazelle were not talking to each other. I guess they had finally come to odds about Scorpius's crush. I had faith that they would figure it out, though. Hazelle may have acted like a dolt, but she probably would figure out that Scorpius was the only real friend she had and would stop acting like he'd betrayed her.

Roxanne spotted my late arrival and left her spot at the Gryffindor table to join me. We scooted onto the end of the table next to Iris. There were so many options for breakfast; I wasn't sure what to eat. Back home, Lacey made one meal and we had to find something we liked enough to eat.

"Ooh strawberries!" Rox squealed and I looked at the same bowl. She was right. We loved strawberries. They were our favorite thing in the whole world. We each plucked about three or four out of the bowl. We took our first bite together.

"So wonderful," Rox cooed in bliss. I couldn't agree more. Strawberries were the world's biggest gift.

"Oh please, the two of you act like you don't eat strawberries every day at home," Hazelle smarted. I ignored her. Even my pain in the arse sister couldn't ruin them for me.

"Oh shove it," I told her.

"Yeah, just because you're having a row with Scorpius doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us!" Killian chimed in as well. I guess we weren't the only ones that Hazelle was driving nutters. She stuck her nose up and went toward the doors to the Great Hall.

"She's such…" Rox started to say, and I finished with, "a brat!"

We finished eating the rest of breakfast, and left the Great Hall. Iris walked with us. We included her in the conversation most of the walk to the Transfiguration classroom where the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins would have their doubles lesson.

"So your sister is a huge brat, but the rest of you aren't? How did that happen?" Iris asked as we entered the classroom.

"Well Dad spoils her…" Rox told her.

"And we think she may have partially gained Uncle Draco's qualities," I added.

"We have no idea how that happened either. She doesn't live with Uncle Draco, and Scorpius didn't bloody well turn out like him, but Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry tell us all the time that she reminds them of him when they were all kids. They're the only two uncles in the whole family that she doesn't have wrapped around her finger. I think it's because she reminds them of Uncle Draco so much," Rox explained to Iris just as Professor Macmillan entered. We had to stop talking then because he was going to start the lesson.

"Today, we will be trying to transfigure a match into a needle. It is a standard first year procedure," Professor Macmillan began the class. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote some notes. After he explained the wandwork and incantation, we got to try ourselves. Kensey Jerkins was the first one to successfully do the task. Rox was next. She helped me a few more times and I got it as well.

Class was dismissed. Rox didn't have Defense with us next, so she went her own way, and I was left with Iris.

"What do you think your uncle has for us today?" She asked as we worked our way to the Defense classroom. Sometimes, I wished that Uncle Bill would have stayed a Curse Breaker for Gringott's. It was weird to have someone who changed your nappies as a Professor. Plus, if something went wrong, he would owl my dad instantly. I was pretty sure that's how Mum knew all the times Fred and Lee were in detention. I was actively trying to avoid the same fate.

"I don't know, but I hope it's something interesting," I told her. It was true, too. I wanted it to be something interesting because otherwise the class focused on how he was my uncle. Unfortunately for me, I usually ended up blushing. Somehow, all of us had gotten the Weasley Blush, even Hazelle.

Defense had actually been exciting. Uncle Bill had taught a shielding spell. We even got to practice while he tried to send a hex at us.

"Wow that was a bloody brilliant lesson!" Iris exclaimed as we left the room. She was always fascinated with hands-on Defense lessons.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," I agreed. My mind was only half on what we had learned in Defense today. My mind kept wandering back to the way my family was acting lately. Scorpius and Hazelle never fought and Rox and I were making friends outside of one another.

"Chloe? Are you even listening to me?" Iris asked. I must not have responded to her while I was thinking about everything else.

"No, sorry, got distracted," I told her and then she repeated the details of my uncle's lesson again. I was in the class, I knew what happened. I nodded my head as if I were listening to her story.


End file.
